One Girl
by diaryofhannah
Summary: The turtles are patrolling and leave April and an OC at the lair to train early in the morning and stuff hapends. Disclaimer: I own nothing not TMNT not the OC and not Hannah2's phone that I'm typing this on :P


**_This song-fic is to celebrate one of my best friends joining and in this song fic we can see her amazing OC Jay. I kinda just wanted too write a song fic for On Girl by Shuree and I needed another girl so this works and its OOC so enjoy. LET THE STORY UNFOLD!_**

* * *

April and Jay where in the Dojo practicing. The turtles where on morning patrol and Splinter was in his room meditating. "Ugh I'm to tired to practice" said Jay collapsing on the padded floor.

"Come on we have to" said April.

"I don't the turtles could defeat the Kraang and Shreader without me I wont change anything" said Jay.

"Well I think your presence or absence would change the outcome of the final battle with both enemy's" said April.

"Yeah for the worst" said Jay.

"Come on together we could change the world" said April.

_Suddenly music from an undeterminable music source starts._

_(One Girl By: Shuree)_

"Oh no" said Jay siting up.

**April:**_I'm not the kind of girl who's just a pretty face_

_Stilettos__, fancy clothes, no I gotta brain  
_**(April helps Jay up)**_  
_**Jay:**_I'm not the kind of girl who's backin' off_

_I'm moving forward, steppin' up, ain't playin' around_

**(April helps Jay up)**_  
_**Jay:**_Ready to put up a fight_

**April:**_To make a difference in life_

**Both:**_Don't let em push you around no_

_Do it one girl at a time_

**April:**_Put your sign in the sky  
__**(April holds up her fan)**__  
_**Jay:**_So let your colors fly  
_**(Jay holds up her green jacket)**

**(April** **and** **Jay start dancing,** **laughing,** **and** **singing)**  
** Both:**_One girl can change the world_

We gonna turn this place out

One girl can change the world

Yeah we're livin' it loud

**Jay:**_So turn it upppp – if you know who you are_

**April:**_So turn it upppp – girl you shine like a star  
_  
**Both:**_One girl can change the world_

So hit me up if you're down

**Jay:**_I'm the kind of girl I be up in your face_

**April:**_Speak my mind, lay it down, ready to play_

I'm the kind of girl who's keepin' it real

**Jay:**_Got no disguise, I just wear my heart on my sleeve_

** Jay:**_Ready to put up a fight_

**April:**_To make a difference in life_

**Both:**_Don't let em push you around no_

Do it one girl at a time

Put your sign in the sky

So let your colors fly

One girl can change the world

We gonna turn this place out

One girl can change the world

Yeah we're livin' it loud

**Jay:**_So turn it upppp – if you know who you are_

**April:**_So turn it upppp – girl you shine like a star_

One girl can change the world

So hit me up if you're down

Look up in the sky-sky

Flyin' up so high-high

You'll hear them say "Who's that girl, who's that girl"

Look up in the sky-sky

Flyin' up so high-high

You'll hear them say "Who's that girl, who's that girl"

One girl

Ya'll ready?  
Let's go!  
I'm gonna  
Your gonna  
Were gonna  
Change the world

**(Mikey ran in and sang the last line with them and then ran out)**

**(When Mikey left April and Jay fell on the ground laughing)**

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Donnie where in Donnie's lab watching April and Jay laughing on the security cameras. "Donnie was that recording?" asked Raph.

"Yeah" said Donnie.

"Well we didn't see Mikey so it wouldn't expose US if we posted this on YouTube" said Leo. "Lets see how many views we get" Leo added.

* * *

April's T-phone goes off, she takes it out of her pocket, and looks at it. "Did you get a text?" asked Jay.

"No I get alert every time the guys use my YouTube account" said April.

"Why would they use your YouTube account?" asked Jay.

"They like to make covers for songs and Donnie posts scientific theory's with pictures and his voice in the background explaining everything" said April.

"Well at least they have a good reason for doing so" said Jay.

"Oh my gosh" said April looking at her T-phone.

* * *

"Oh no" said Donnie realizing that April and Jay aren't in the Dojo anymore.

"What?" asked Leo.

"I just remembered Aprils T-phone gets an alert whenever we post something on YouTube" said Donnie.

"Jay is going to kill me" said Raph.

"Yes, yes I am" said Jay who was standing behind them by the Shellraizer. Leo, Raph, and Donnie scream and run to the door but April beat them to it.

"Hi" said April cheerfully then she opened her fan and smiled menacingly at them. They turn around and Jay is standing their with her Topha she presses the hidden button and the blade comes out. They gulp.

Mikey comes up behind April. "Wouldn't want to be you guys right now" Mikey laughed.

* * *

**_So their it is a song-fic staring the fantastic Jay (I forgot her last name) if you want to read more about Jay check out 'never-give-up-and-write-fanfic' (formally Randomness-everywhere but her account broke) she is the original creator of Jay and has some awesome story's about her._**


End file.
